Birth of a Rogue: Part one
by RogueDarkness
Summary: The origin of Ultimate Rogue. Who is she? Where did she come from? What was life like for her? What shaped her into the girl we saw in Weapon X? All those question and more answered in 'Birth of a Rogue'.


1 Disclaimer: Alas, poor Marvel characters…I knew thee well…. but don't own thee. That's right I don't own any of the marvel characters. Not a one of them. There are some characters in here that don't belong to Marvel but they don't really matter. But this story is mine, and this version of Rogue's past is also mine but Rogue isn't. She belongs to Marvel.) So please don't take them with out my permission.  
  
Author's Note: What can I say? I couldn't help myself. So here it is...the complete past of Ultimate Rogue. Who is she? What was her life like? How did she end up with Weapon X? All these questions answered right here. I wrote this with the intention of it being a comic book. But since I can't draw it'll forever stay as a script. I based the format on Mark Miller's script for Ultimate X-Men #2. A little note on the issue number…that doesn't mean anything. I just thought it was cool and I needed an issue number. Oh and one last thing…You'll probably need to have read up to Ultimate X-Men #12 to understand some of this. Anyway enough of my rambling…on to the story.  
  
Ladies and Gentlemen my I present to you: Birth of a Rogue….  
  
  
  
2 Ultimate X-Men # 665 ½  
  
Birth of a Rogue  
  
Part One of Two  
  
Script by Tricia Johnson  
  
23ed November 2001  
  
3 Cover  
  
One full shot of Rogue (Adam Kubert's Rogue. The tiny little skinny one not the one from # 9 and # 10. Based on his original design sketch). She's standing with one hand out in front of her as if she's grabbing, ever so lightly at something that's hanging in front of her. She's wearing baggy blue jeans, a green long sleeve shirt that is also baggy and has a hood, and a brown bomber jacket over her shirt. It's just like the outfit Adam Kubert had her wearing in # 7 only with out that evil body suit thing covering her face. Hate that. So evil. And her hood is down. She's wearing black gloves but the hand she has out in front of her is uncovered. Her nails painted black (or red what ever looks better) and throw in a couple of silver bands on her fingers. She's got a small kinda half smile on her face that looks sorta cocky like she thinks she owns the world and everyone on it. Her lips are red and her skin is really pale (think evolution Rogue in terms of makeup but not as defined. She's more punk then goth but the goth aspects are there. She could go either way). Her Green (Must be green) eyes are bright but there are dark circles under her eyes. Her short curly brown hair is down and the fat little curl of white hair is in her face. This shot has to look cool. She has to look really wicked here. This is Rogue baby, and she doesn't take any shit from anyone.  
  
4 Page One  
  
1/ Full page shot of Rogue standing on a hilltop with Weapon X HQ burning below her. Very, Very sweet shot. It's a very dark shot of her silhouette, you shouldn't be able to see her facial expression, and she's standing there watching Weapon X burn (Big flames. Pyromaniacs, Unit!!) Her short hair blowing behind her. Jacket blowing behind her. Very wicked. The sun is just starting to rise but it's still really dark.  
  
CAPTION: Mah life's nevah been all that great.  
  
CAPTION: In fact, now that Ah think about it, Mah life's sucked.  
  
CAPTION: Ah've been abandoned, beaten, abused, screwed with, manipulated, locked up, thrown out, kidnapped, Ah've run away, been caught an' have been passed around like a sack o' old garbage.  
  
CAPTION: Oh yeah, Mah life sucked.  
  
5 Page two  
  
1/ Wide shot of a young woman, maybe nineteen or twenty, running threw a large wooded area. She's carrying a small bundle in her arms. It's raining and she's soaked. It's night and really dark out. Full moon in the sky if it can be fit in the shot.  
  
CAPTION: Mah folks abandoned me a couple days after Ah was born.  
  
2/ The women stops and sets the bundle on the ground. A small pair of hands pops out of the bundle as dose a small head. The baby's eyes are closed and it only has light brown peach fuzz on its head. The women is kneeling over the baby rain dripping of her head. She had short brown hair and is fairly attractive. Nothing too great but most men wouldn't hesitate to stare at her. Let's not make to bust too big ok?  
  
CAPTION: Maybe they knew Ah was a mutant. Maybe they were on the run an' couldn't risk takin' a baby with 'um.  
  
CAPTION: Or maybe they were just a couple o' young lovers who just weren't ready t' have a kid.  
  
CAPTION: Eithah way they didn't want me.  
  
3/ Shot of the women standing before the baby. She has her head down, hair in her face, and looks vary sad (hum...it almost looks kinda like Rogue in the first shot…hum…). There are tears pouring down her face mixing with the rain that's socking her. The baby is laying on the ground, getting really wet, reaching up for it's mother.  
  
CAPTION: Not that Ah blame 'em.  
  
4/ Pan back into a wide shot just like the one before it. The only difference is that the women has her back to the baby. Scenery wise it's like the first shot on this page in that you get to see a lot of the forest around her. Again full moon if it can be fit into the shot.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
5/ Shot of the same woods only it's of the ground and there is a pair of legs walking. Legs are from just below the knee and down. It's obviously a guy by the way the pants look. It's daytime so the shot is kinda bright, but not too much 'cause it's early in the morning.  
  
CAPTION: A day or two later Ah was found by a social services guy by the name of Samuel Whitberg.  
  
6/ Shot of the feet stopped right in front of the baby who is now asleep.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
7/ Shot of the guy who the feet are attached to bending over to pick up the baby. He's young, about the same age as the women from before, and pretty good looking. He's got black hair cut short in a vary business like way and is wearing what could be considered casual work attire.  
  
WHITBERG: What the…  
  
8/ Wide shot that takes up the remainder of the page of Whitberg kneeling down and picking up the baby. He looks concerned, but has a little smile on his face. The baby is awake slightly and has it's little mouth open. Yawning. It's very cute. The shot should be very bright and the woods should have a few little animals and birds here and there. Maybe a butterfly or two just for effect. Very cute and cool shot. It's all 'awww'.  
  
6 NO DIALOGUE  
  
7  
  
8 Page Three  
  
1/ Shot of Whitberg walking threw the woods with the baby in his arms.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
2/ Shot of Whiteberg pushing open a large wooden door to a building with one hand and the baby in the other. The building is pretty big with a large steel gate surrounding the perimeter. It looks a lot like the Xavier mansion only it looks more like one of those old Victorian mansion but with an almost office building feel to it. It's a pretty peculiar place. The door is huge, way taller then Whitberg, who's not a short guy. The sign reads 'Bright Shores Orphanage'.  
  
CAPTION: Whitberg took me t' an orphanage where he did a lot o' volunteer work.  
  
CAPTION: This guy was so clean it would make ya sick. Clean record, did volunteer work for a livin', and donated all the money he didn't need t' charity.  
  
CAPTION: Prob'ly walked old ladies across the street too. Uck! It's disgusting.  
  
3/ This shot should take up the entire page and the page should look like the last two shots were kinda just cut out and placed on top of this shot. This shot should be a blend of lots of smaller shots. All images of Rogue growing up between the ages of a few days to three or four years old. This whole shot should look really cute. We haven't gotten to the really bad stuff yet. There are images of Rogue doing all those important things babies do. Getting fed, getting changed, getting bathed, first steps, first words, first scrapped knee (We'll see a lot of that) that sort of thing. There should be some other people in the shot with her, people who work at the orphanage. There should be men and women, short, tall, fat, skinny, all walks of life. This isn't just the 'beautiful people' all they really have in common is that they are all young. As for Rogue she should look really cute, but she is not wearing those dorky baby cloths with the lace and the flowers. No she's in cute almost normal looking cloths. She has short fluffy light brown hair. It's all soft and fuzzy. You can just barely begin to see the little white puff that's beginning to form as her hair grows out. She should have a really big smile on her face. Except the shot of her scraping her knee, she should be crying there. This shot should be really, really cute.  
  
CAPTION: Anyways, The four years Ah spent there really weren't all that bed.  
  
CAPTION: The only reason Ah can say that is prob'ly 'cause Ah don't remember most of it.  
  
CAPTION: But from what Ah do remember, which is real little, that place wasn't half bad. An' Ah think the people there were kinda nice.  
  
CAPTION: But Ah don't really remember.  
  
CAPTION: All Ah really do remember is that, when it came time t' leave, Ah didn't wanna go.  
  
9 Page Four  
  
1/ External shot of Bright Shores. Whitberg's standing a few feet outside the doorway with Rogue standing in front of him. He's got his hand on her shoulder. She's standing there looking sad and kinda lonely clutching an old half stuffed teddy bear to her chest. Her hair is longer now and the white is now very obvious. Note about her hair, threw out the bulk of this comic she needs to have long hair. From at least the shoulders down, but not too long. It's really important for an upcoming scene so from here on out, you'll know when this changes, she needs to have long hair (with the white in front of course). All the people we saw in the last shot on the page before, and maybe some new one's, are standing in the door way waving and a few are even crying. It's kinda a dramatic shot but not that much  
  
CAPTION: When Ah was 'bout four they finally gave up on tryin' t' get me adopted an' put me int' foster care.  
  
2/ Shot of Whitberg and Rogue standing outside a stereotypical suburban home. White picked fence, flowerbed, dog in the yard, the whole bit. You can see a middle-aged man and women standing in the doorway gushing over a scared looking baby Rogue, she's still only like four. Whitbergs holding her out in front of him almost as if he's showing her off, or trying to sell her. The more you look at this image the more it looks like a door-to- door salesman trying to sell Rogue to the couple.  
  
CAPTION: Ah spent the next ten years in circulation.  
  
CAPTION: Excluding the time Ah spent runnin' away, that is.  
  
3/ This shot's gonna be kinda weird. It's gonna consist of a few smaller shot's that kinda blend into one another. Kinda like the shot on page three. Only this time instead of the shot's being placed randomly they're going to be placed in order one right after another. The shot's are just going to be shot's of Rogue with different families. Make sure each family you see her with is different. This doesn't have to be too dramatic it's just setting up what her life is like. But there can be a shot or two of her being hit or abused in some way because that is a large part of her life. Make sure in the shots that she doesn't look any more then around six or so. And make sure the ages go in order. As you go threw the different shot's you can kinda see her more and more becoming the Rogue we know. But it's obvious that she's still got a long way to go.  
  
CAPTION: Every few months it would be a new home, a new family, a new name.  
  
CAPTIONP: A new life.  
  
CAPTION: It was actually really confusin' an' real hard t' keep up.  
  
CAPTION: Most o' the time Ah didn't know who Ah was supposed t' be.  
  
CAPTION: But eventually Ah got the hang o' it. Ah knew the drill. Although Ah always had trouble tryin' t' rememberin' mah name.  
  
Page Five  
  
1/ Shot of Rogue, around age six, sitting at a nicely made table with a nice looking couple. She's sitting in a big chair with her feet not touching the ground. She looks relatively happy as dose the couple. It's a pretty cute scene.  
  
CAPTION: Some o' the places were kinda nice.  
  
2/ Shot of Rogue, around age six, being screamed at by a large man with a belt in his hand. His face is red from screaming and he looks pissed and really scary. Rogue's crumpled on the ground before him. Her face is bruised and bloody and there are tears in her eyes. She looks petrified. This shot should be really dramatic and scary and no matter what you think of Rogue before this you have to feel for her. Sitting there before this huge pissed off guy Rogue looks really small. The guy has to look seriously evil here.  
  
CAPTION: An' some o' 'um were real horrible.  
  
3/ Shot of Rogue standing in a semi-girly bedroom with a middle-aged couple. She's a little older then before but not much. The couple looks fairly descent. They're not the perfect couple like in the first shot. But he's not the evil scary guy from the second shot. They're right in between.  
  
CAPTION: Most were right smack dab in the middle.  
  
4/ Shot of Rogue standing in a clean normal looking kitchen. The women from the shot before is kneeling down to look at her eye-to-eye and is handing her a cookie. The woman is smiling brightly and Rogue is also smiling a little.  
  
CAPTION: The moms were usually pretty nice.  
  
5/ Shot of Rogue being beaten by the man in shot three. It's not as brutal as in shot two but it's still brutal. He's only using his fists but Rogue still looks pretty beat up.  
  
CAPTION: The dads usually only got abusive when ya did somthin' really stupid or when they were drunk.  
  
CAPTION: They were usually drunk a lot.  
  
6/ Shot of Rogue sitting cross-legged on the bed in the semi-girly room. The room's bright. She's reading a book and eating a cookie. She had a huge black eye and her wrist is in a splint. It's the perfect blend of both worlds. The good and the bad. And from the look on her face you get the impression that it's perfectly normal. She looks oddly tranquil.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
Page Six  
  
1/ Shot of Rogue standing in a large back yard. She's standing off from a small group of children of various ages. The other kids are all smiling and laughing and playing. There are some on a small jungle gym and there are some in a small sand box and there are a few sitting off from the others playing amongst themselves. Rogue's about six or seven and she's wearing a pair of jean overalls and a t-shirt. She looks pretty tough for a tiny little girl. All the other kids, boys and girls, are around the same age. From about four to eight.  
  
CAPTION: There were othah kids too.  
  
2/ Shot of Rogue, still around six or seven, standing behind a boy. She should look a little scared and should be kinda hiding behind the boy. The boy should be about ten. He's standing in front of her with his arms out as if to shield her from something. He's shouting. He should be kinda skinny but should have broad shoulders, but not to broad he is just a little boy. He's got brown hair in kinda a mullet thing. There should be a little thing of hair that stands up in the back and a few hairs in his face. He should be wearing blue jeans, torn at the knees, a baggy black t- shirt and a big brown vest thing. He looks like a street punk, all dirty and scruffy, it is after all LANCE ALVERS! Yep, it's cameo time! He is a ten-year-old Lance Alvers (The x-men evolution one, only a little more punk and bad ass). I'm not going to say it's him so it needs to look enough like him so that anyone who watches Evolution will know who it is. And this is the only time we'll get to see him so it should look really cool. And this is ULTIMATE! Make him look totally kick ass, for a little kid that is. This shot really isn't crucial to the rest of the comic, other then the fact that I just like this scene, so if this panel doesn't work or doesn't really look like it fits with the others then it can just be taken out. But I really like this so try to make it work.  
  
CAPTION: A few o' 'em liked me.  
  
CAPTION: Even stood up for me.  
  
3/ Shot of Rogue being tripped by one of the other kids. The kid is smiling as she falls to the ground. It doesn't have to be a boy but that would probably work best.  
  
CAPTION: Most o' 'um hated me.  
  
4/ Shot of Rogue hitting the ground, knees first. It looks like it hurt and from the look on her face you can tell it did. The kid who tripped her is pointing and laughing his (or her) bratty little head off. Some of the other kids are laughing too. It's typical playground crap. Kids are some of the cruelest animals.  
  
CAPTION: But that nevah bothered me.  
  
5/ Shot of a seriously pissed off little Rogue leaping at a shocked kid. The kid looks like he (or she) is gonna wet himself (or herself). It's the same kid who tripped her. Rogue's pants are ripped at the knee now but she doesn't seem to care. All she cares about right now is pounding on the little punk who tripped her.  
  
CAPTION: Ah was a tough kid.  
  
Page Seven  
  
1/ Shot of Rogue beating the crap outta the kid who tripped her. She sitting on his (or her) chest/stomach and pounding his (or her) face in with her fists. Girl is pissed. You can see a new set of parents rushing out the door towards the fight. The dad looks really pissed and the mom looks concerned. She has her hand over her mouth as she runs to stop the fight. To bad they won't get there before that poor kid gets the snot beat outta him (or her).  
  
CAPTION: An' Ah loved getting' int' fights.  
  
2/ Shot of the dad holding Rogue a few feet above the ground by the back of her overalls. He looks mad as hell. Rogue looks annoyed and pissed. Her face is dirty, her knee is skinned and bleeding and her fists are bruised and bleeding. But she's still swinging. The mom is holding the severely beaten kid, who's crying like a little baby. All the other kids are quiet now. Rogue looks like she shouting something. Probably a curse word she picked up somewhere.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
3/ Shot of the dad backhanding Rogue. He hits her so hard that she goes flying. He looks really pissed and kinda looks like that scary guy you saw earlier. It looks really painful.  
  
CAPTION: Ah always got the crap beat outta me for it.  
  
4/ Shot of Rogue standing in front of a mirror in what looks like a bathroom. She's staring at her reflection and dabbing at the large black eye she has acquired for fighting. Her knuckles are bruised, her lip is fat, and her nose is bleeding a little. She looks like crap. But oddly enough she's got a really small smile on her face.  
  
CAPTION: But it was worth it.  
  
CAPTION: None o' the othah kids evah messed with me and got away with it.  
  
Page Eight  
  
1/ Shot of a nice looking family. It's one of those family photo looking shots. The father standing with the mother next to him but in front a little and the kid between and in front of them. The father is a tall well- built middle-aged man. Light brown hair, no facial hair. A nice face and he's wearing casual cloths. The mom's a little younger and shorted then the dad also good looking. She has long blond hair and is not wearing typical housewife cloths. She's a modern woman and defiantly works away from home. The kid is a tall good-looking girl around age eight or nine. She's wearing very trendy cloths, think valley girl Brittany Spears wannabe. You know the type. She's going to grow up to be a head cheerleader with a QB boyfriend and hang out with a large group of ditzy girls who look just like her.  
  
CAPTION: When Ah was 'bout eight Ah moved in with the Richards family.  
  
CAPTION: Gawd Ah hated it there.  
  
2/ Shot of the mom talking on a cell phone. She's wearing a business suit. Nothing to exciting here.  
  
CAPTION: The mom was nevah around an' when she was she always tried way too hard t' be the 'perfect mom'.  
  
3/ Shot of the dad. He's standing with a half empty bottle of booze in his hands. He looks like he's yelling at someone. He's obviously drunk.  
  
CAPTION: The dad was an abusive drunk.  
  
CAPTION: An' he really wasn't all that fond o' me.  
  
4/ Shot of Rogue lying on a bed in a very girly room. Across the room is another bed. It's a lot like Rogue and Kitty's room in Evolution. Only the room should give you the feeling that it's not Rogue's room. That she's just staying there. Rogue's laying back on the bed, one knee up, hand's behind her head, listening to the pair of head phones that she's got on. The new behind the ear ones. She's starting to look a lot more like the Rogue we know. She's got a fairly punkish outfit on considering she's only about eight. Dark jeans and a small black t-shirt. On the bed across from her is sitting the girl from the last shot. She's on the phone talking. She looks slightly annoyed to have Rogue in the room. She's probably bitching about her on the phone. But, of cause, Rogue couldn't care less.  
  
CAPTION: They already had a daughter, Alison.  
  
CAPTION: She hated me. An' Ah hated her.  
  
Page Nine  
  
1/ Shot of Alison dancing, or talking on the phone, or something like that. Any typical valley girl type thing. As she's doing whatever she bumps into a lamp, or a vas, or something breakable like that. She's completely oblivious. Vary ditzy blond moment.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
2/ Small shot of the lamp, or the vas, or whatever, falling.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
3/ Small shot of the lamp, or vas, or whatever hitting the ground and shattering into a million tiny little peaces.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
4/ Shot of the dad, drunk and pissed as hell, standing over Rogue, who looks really scared. She's got a black eye and a fat lip. The dad is screaming like a mad man at her. Rogue's got tears in her eyes but isn't crying, she looks terrified though. He's got his fists up, having just hit Rogue. Kinda a dramatic shot. Evil, evil man!  
  
CAPTION: Ah always got blamed foh everythin' Alison did.  
  
CAPTION: They could nevah believe that their precious little daughter could evah do anything wrong.  
  
CAPTION: It was always the ungrateful little brat who was t' blame.  
  
5/ Shot of Rogue sitting on the floor of what looks like a living room of some sort. She's sitting before a brand new acoustic guitar. This thing is good too. The case is black with a red fuzzy lining. The guitar is a rich shinny brown with shinny silver strings. It's perfect, shinny, new, and it probably even has the new guitar smell. It's really cool. Rogue's sitting there with a big smile on her face. She's really existed. The mom and dad are standing behind her looking pleased as punch. They look really glad that she likes it. Alison is standing on the other side of the room scowling. Rogue looks really happy though.  
  
CAPTION: The only good thing that came outta mah stay there was the guitar they gave me as a gift when Ah first started livin' there.  
  
6/ Shot of Rogue sitting on the corner of her bed. She's got the guitar in her lap and is playing. Her head is down but you can still see the little smile on her face. She looks generally happy playing. Alison is on the bed across from her trying to look like she's not listening to Rogue play. Rogue, of course, doesn't care less what Alison dose.  
  
CAPTION: There ain't many things in this world Ah truly give a damn about, but that guitar is one o' 'um.  
  
CAPTION: Ah played all the time an' Ah got real good, real quick.  
  
7/ Shot of Rogue. She's standing by her bed. There's a small black bag on her bed and she's stuffing a pair of jeans or something into the bag. Inside the bag there are a few pairs of jeans, a few shirts. Not much though. There should also be a few other things. A couple of books, a small wad of cash, maybe a few other kinda girly things like a hair brush maybe, and defiantly that half stuffed floppy teddy bear we saw her with on the fourth page (shot one). The teddy bear should be very obvious, there shouldn't be any way you could miss it. It's one of the few things she dose treasure in this world so of course she has it. Her guitar should be sitting on the bed next to her bag. Rogue looks determined and all grr, like she's finally made up her mind. She's fed up with the abuse she's getting and has decided not to take it anymore.  
  
ALISON (off/p): What'cha doin'?  
  
ROGUE: I'm ending world hunger (crap, think of something new!), Alison. What the hell dose it look like I'm doing?!  
  
Page Ten  
  
1/ Shot of Rogue standing before the open window in her and Alison's room. She's tossing the black bag out the window and has her guitar in the other hand. Alison is standing just inside the room behind her. The other girl should look really smug and condescending (that's the right word, right?). You know all holier then thou. Rogue shouldn't be looking at he but out the window as she's throwing the bag. She honestly doesn't care that Alison's there. She's going and that's it.  
  
ALISON: Looks to me like your running away.  
  
ROGUE: Well will ya look at that! Alison Richards just made an intelligent observation!  
  
2/ Shot of Rogue, guitar still in hand, half out the window. She's just about out and looking back at Alison. Both girls should look like their challenging each other. This is a panicle moment between them. Who's going to crack first? By the look on Rogue's face you know it's not going to be her. This should be a pretty cool shot as Rogue takes that one last look back before leaving that place forever.  
  
ALISON: And Marie, don't come back.  
  
ROGUE: Don't worry Alison; I'm not ever coming back.  
  
3/ Wide shot of Rogue taking off away from the house. This shot should be as if you were looking throw the window down to the ground. Rogue's taking off across the lawn. Shot doesn't have to be that detailed just a basic rap up type shot.  
  
CAPTION: An' Ah nevah did. Ah nevah even looked back.  
  
CAPTION: That was the first time Ah evah ran.  
  
CAPTION: That was also the first time Ah called mahself Rogue.  
  
CAPTION: Maybe it was the way Alison said mah name.  
  
CAPTION: Maybe it was just how mad Ah was.  
  
CAPTION: But something about what Alison said stuck with me an' Ah've nevah gone back.  
  
4/ Shot of Rogue walking threw a nearly deserted street at around dusk. It's still light out but it's getting late. She's dressed in baggy punkish cloths and she's got the black bag over her shoulder and her guitar in her hand. She shouldn't look too bad but it should be obvious that she's a run- a-way. Not much to this shot really it should just set up for the rest of the shots of her living on the street.  
  
CAPTION: Ovah the next six years Ah spent almost two full years on the run.  
  
CAPTION: A few weeks here, a month there.  
  
Page Eleven  
  
1/ Shot of Rogue running franticly out of a shop. She got one of those subway type sandwiches in her had, having stolen it from the shop, and the shop owner is running out the door after her. He's shouting at her as she gets away. He should look how you would expect him to look. Short, fat, dirty white apron. Rogue should look, well, like a run-a-way. Dirty, her cloths are a little ripped. She's has been living on the street for who knows how long. But as she runs she should have a little smile on her face. She is after all Rogue. This should be a pretty cool shot.  
  
SHOP OWNER: Get back here you thief!!  
  
CAPTION: Ah would steal.  
  
2/ Shot of Rogue sitting on the curb of a bus station or train station or something like that. She's playing her guitar for spare change. She's got her head down and is really into what she's doing. Again little smile on her face. She should look a little older in this shot but not over twelve. This shot should look really cool. She should look like one of those really cool street performers. The shot should be of her playing (no pick!). The case should be open in front of her with a little money, lots of change and a few crumpled up bills (maybe a few odd things too. But nothing nasty), in it. There should be some random person throwing some change in the case. But wait, its not just some random person. It's Jonothon Starsmore! (Hot ultimate Jono!!! Oh hell yeah!!) That's right another cameo and this time it's Chamber!! He should be a really hot Euro goth! But make him, pre-mutation so we can see his face.  
  
CAPTION: An' play for spare change t' get by.  
  
3/ Really funny shot of Rogue sitting in a chair next to a desk in a police station. She should be sitting there, at least as old as she was in the last shot but not older then like twelve, looking really really pissed. He feet shouldn't be touching the ground. The cop's desk should be filled with paper and he should be like a middle aged blond guy or something (It's Bishop!! Hehehe, no that's a joke.). You have seen this shot a million times on cop shows. It's your typical police station. There should be lots of people, decks, cops, and criminals. There should be cops escorting criminals in the back round. You've seen this kind of shot before. The cop should be on the phone. Rogue's stuff should be on the ground next to her chair.  
  
CAPTION: But Ah always got caught eventually.  
  
COP (on the phone): Yeah, I've got this girl here. Claims her name is 'Rogue'.  
  
COP: Yeah, Yeah that's her.  
  
COP: No, I'll just get that guy from social services down here.  
  
COP: Yeah, tell Rebecca I say 'hi'. I'll see you Tuesday for bowling then. Yeah, see ya.  
  
4/ Shot of an indescribably pissed off man we've never seen before beating the living day lights out of Rogue. The man should look really scary and really pissed. He should either have a belt, or something like that he's using to beat Rogue. Rogue should look like shit. Beaten, bruised and bloody. And more terrified then she's ever been before. She should be more severely beaten then we've seen her before. This is by far the worst beating we've seen her get. The man should be really big and strong. He's at least twice Rogue's size. Rogue should look small and fragile in comparison. This shot should be seriously dramatic. It should be way worse then any of the others we have seen. It should be the most brutal and horrific shot so far. We'll see things far worse then this once we get to Weapon X but for now this is the most horrific shot there is. Don't hold out. This shot has to be the most dramatic shot you've ever drawn. This shot has to be really good. It's got to be one of those images that make your insides hurt when you see it. There should be a lot of emotion in this shot. It's brutal. Rogue is getting the worse beating of her life here. It has to be great. And really sick.  
  
CAPTION: An' they always sent me back.  
  
Page Twelve  
  
1/ Shot of Rogue stumbling threw a large densely wooded area. She's grabbing her stomach and looks to be in a great deal of pain. She's hunched over slightly. She should be about twelve in this shot. She should be wearing a ripped kinda dirty dark colored outfit. She should look like she's been on the run for a vary long time. She should still have the black bag and her guitar with her.  
  
CAPTION: When Ah was 'bout twelve Ah ended up in the back woods o' Mississippi, right by the river.  
  
2/ Shot of Rogue as she collapses to the ground unable to keep herself standing any longer. She hasn't eaten in more then a week and doesn't have the strength to stand. She's still clutching her stomach and she had her eyes closed tight. She's sitting on the ground leaning against a tree trunk.  
  
CAPTION: Ah hadn't eaten in ovah a week, Ah was lost, an' Ah had no cash. Ah was screwed.  
  
CAPTION: Ah thought Ah was gonna die out there in those woods.  
  
3/ Shot of Raven Darkholme pushing back a few tree branches and stepping into the clearing where Rogue's sitting. Rogue, seeing Raven, becomes instantly defensive and tries to move to her feet. But she's so weak she has to use the tree as support. This is the first time we get to see Raven (this isn't Mystique. This is Raven Darkholme. We're actually not going to see Mystique. Were only going to see the Raven Darkholme side of her) so try to make it look good. She's in her late twenties early thirties at the very most. She should be dressed in a fairly trendy outfit and should look good. And she should have a smile on her face. She should look really cool. Have fun with this. Use your imagination. She shouldn't give off that 'I'm a mom' feeling she'd be more like your kick ass big sister in nothing else. She's cool.  
  
CAPTION: An' Ah would have too, if Raven hadn't found me.  
  
RAVEN: Whao, whao. Don't FREAK out.  
  
RAVEN: I'm not gonna hurt you.  
  
4/ Same shot as Raven approaches Rogue. Rogue's leaning heavily on the tree but ready to bolt at any time. It should be painfully obvious that Rogue doesn't trust this women, she's probably scared of her, and would rather take her chances alone and starving in the woods then go with her. The only reason she hasn't run yet is the fact that she's extremely weak from lack of food. Raven can see this and is being vary careful about what she dose, moving very slowly.  
  
RAVEN: You look like you haven't eaten in months.  
  
RAVEN: Why don't you let me take you into town and get you something to eat.  
  
RAVEN: Just a free meal. No strings attached.  
  
Page Thirteen  
  
1/ Same shot as the one before only now Raven is a little closer to Rogue. You can see that Rogue is now seriously considering running for it. Raven knows this and is doing every thing she can to convince the young girl to trust her.  
  
RAVEN: Really. I just want help you.  
  
2/ Close up of Rogue's face as she considers this. She's looking up at Raven debating weather or not to trust her. Deciding if she wants to take such a huge risk. She's basically deciding if she wants to change her life. This is a big decision for her. A life changing design. The shot should be dramatic and should focus on her face and facial exasperations.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
3/ Similar to the shot before. Close up in Raven's face but in this shot you need to be able to see that she's holding her hand out to Rogue. That is really important so it needs to be there. She generally wants to help this girl. No hidden agendas. No thoughts of taking over the world. She just wants to make sure this girl is all right. You should be able to see the sincerity in her face. This should also be a dramatic shot. The focus should be mainly on her face and on her hand.  
  
RAVEN: What do you say?  
  
4/ Wide shot of the two of them as Rogue takes Raven's hand. Shot should focus mainly on there hands (NO gloves on Rogue! She ain't a mutant yet. They should be TOUCHING!). Rogue should look cautious and still a little untrusting but she's taking the risk anyway. Raven looks happy and relived. She should have a little smile on her face. This shot should be really dramatic. This is a turning point in Rogue's life. This moment changes everything for her. This is the first time she willingly trusts another person, with her life. This is a big deal. This is also the start of the only good part of Rogue's life. The pain, the beatings, the abuse, the running and hiding. She's leaving it all behind her. At least for a little while. This shot has to look good and dramatic. It should make the reader smile a little when they see it.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
5/ Large shot as Raven leads Rogue out of the woods. Raven should have the black bag over her shoulder but Rogue should have her guitar in her hands. She's trusting Raven but not THAT much. Rogue should be leaning heavily on Raven. Maybe even as far as Raven having her arms around the young girl holding her up. After all girl can barely stand here. It should be a really sweet shot. 'This is defiantly the start of a beautiful friendship'.  
  
CAPTION: For some reason Ah trusted Raven. Don't know why.  
  
CAPTION: Maybe it was just the promise of a hot meal.  
  
CAPTION: Or maybe Ah was so hungry Ah wasn't thinkin' strait.  
  
CAPTION: What evah the reason Ah trusted her.  
  
CAPTION: An' that was just about the best decision Ah've evah made in mah entiah life.  
  
RAVEN: My name's Raven by the way.  
  
ROGUE: I'm Rogue.  
  
RAVEN: Cool.  
  
Page Fourteen  
  
1/ Shot of Rogue and Raven sitting at a table at a dive truck stop looking dinner (or it could be a Mc Donald's. Whatever). They both have burgers, fries, and sodas in front of them. Rogue's scarfing her food as if she's never eaten before. Raven, also eating, is taking her time. Raven looks kinda amused watching Rogue eat. It actually is kinda funny.  
  
RAVEN: Listen, I live a few miles from here and, it's totally up to you, but you could come back with me and stay the night.  
  
RAVEN: I'm not crazy or anything, really, it's just that you look like you could use a shower and a warm bed.  
  
ROGUE: Alright, I'll go.  
  
CAPTION: Ah still wasn't sure if Ah could trust her but a warm bed t' sleep in sounded real appealing.  
  
CAPTION: An' frankly Ah was in despite need o' a long bath.  
  
2/ Exterior shot of a comfy looking suburban home. It shouldn't be too big but two stories. It should look very nice and inviting. It's Raven and Irene's (we'll meet her soon) home.  
  
CAPTION: Raven's place was real nice.  
  
CAPTION: Ah liked it there.  
  
CAPTION: Ah felt safe, which was somthin' Ah nevah felt.  
  
3/ Shot of Irene Adler. This is the first time we get to see her so the shot should look good. She should be older the Raven but not too much, in her thirties of maybe early forties. She should be a fairly attractive woman. Nothing too extravagant but you should be able to see what Raven sees in her. Well at least physically. Have fun with this. Play around with her a little. Just try to make her look cool. She should be wearing a stylish pair of black sunglasses. She is blind after all. And she should have a warm smile on her face. She shouldn't look at all threatening or intimidating.  
  
CAPTION: At the time Raven was livin' with her girlfriend, Irene Adler.  
  
CAPTION: She was real nice t' me an' didn't seem at all surprised that Raven had brought a stray.  
  
CAPTION: Thought THAT was kinda weird. But Ah didn't worry 'bout it.  
  
4/ Shot of Raven and Irene standing in the living room talking. You should be able to see a staircase in the back round. Rogue is sitting at the top of the stares holding on the to posts holding up the railing peering in on them, eavesdropping on their conversation. Neither Raven nor Irene, as far as we can see has any idea she's there. Rogue is wearing pajamas, long baggy pants and a t-shirt. Her hair is wet, having just gotten out of the shower. She cleans up pretty good for a little river rat. She should look kinda cute.  
  
IRENE: So I take it you found her then?  
  
RAVEN: Yep. Poor thing was starving when I found her.  
  
RAVEN: She doesn't have anywhere to go, Irene.  
  
IRENE: You want to keep her.  
  
Page Fifteen  
  
1/ Same shot as before. A little more focused on Raven and Irene but you should still be able to see Rogue on the staircase. Raven should look concerned with her hands up as if debating the questions of the world. Irene is watching her with a smile on her face.  
  
RAVEN: I wanna help her. It's obvious she doesn't have anyone or anywhere to go.  
  
RAVEN: I want- I wanna ask her if she wants to stay. It's not like we don't have the room and if we don't help her nobody will.  
  
RAVEN: So…  
  
IRENE: I think it's a wonderful idea.  
  
2/ Close up shot of Raven's face as she looks back up at the stairs and sees Rogue spying on them. She should have a smile on her face. She's not at all mad that Rogue was eavesdropping in fact she's rather amused by it. She's also glad that Irene agrees with her about taking Rogue in. You should be able to see Rogue behind her. Rogue should look panicked. She just got busted.  
  
RAVEN: Cool.  
  
3/ Shot of Rogue as she takes off up the stairs.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
4/ Shot of Rogue diving into bed.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
5/ Close up of Rogue's face. She's got her eyes closed tight. She's smiling.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
6/ Shot of Raven And Rogue sitting on a big fluffy couch watching a movie. They should both be wearing their PJ's and should have their feet up on the coffee table in front of the couch. There should be an open pizza box with a few pieces of pizza left in it on the coffee table along with a few cans of soda and various other snack foods littering the table. There should be a bowl of popcorn between them on the couch. They are both laughing and smiling. Rogue is laughing and playfully throwing a handful of popcorn at Raven who is cringing a little but still smiling and laughing. Irene is off to the side sitting in a chair and reading a book, with her finger since she's blind and the book in brail, with a smile on her face.  
  
CAPTION: Raven officially 'adopted' me 'bout a month later.  
  
Page Sixteen  
  
1/ Shot of Rogue waking up from a nightmare. She's screaming and there are tears streaming from her eyes. Her face is shining with sweat and the sheets are all tangled around her legs. Her room is dark but there should be a small stream of light coming from the window.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
2/ Shot as Raven throws open the door. She should look panicked and concerned, desperate to find out what had scared Rogue so badly. And if need be kick the shit out of it. Rogue should look panicked and scared. Her eyes should be wide and filled with tears. She should be looking up at Raven in almost fear. She's afraid Raven will be mad at her for waking her up.  
  
CAPTION: Livin' with Raven an' Irene was different then any o' the other places Ah'd lived.  
  
3/ Shot of Raven sitting on Rogue's bed with her arms around her, comforting her. Rogue's crying into Raven's shoulder as Raven strokes her hair and telling her everything is going to be all right. Raven should be holding Rogue as she cries in a motherly way.  
  
CAPTION: With them Ah always felt SAFE an' LOVED.  
  
CAPTION: It was a new feelin' for me.  
  
CAPTION: Ah liked it.  
  
4/ Shot of Rogue rushing down the stairs and out the door. She should be a little older here, but not over fourteen or so. She should be dressed very punkish. Lots of dark colors, but not goth, and lots of metallic jewelry. She's running with her backpack in her hands, not have time to actually putt it on. She should look very rushed and a little panicked. It's morning so the shot should be really bright.  
  
ROGUE: Gotta go  
  
ROGUE: Gonna be late  
  
ROGUE: Love you  
  
ROGUE: BYE!!  
  
CAPTION: Ah started t' go t' school.  
  
Page Seventeen  
  
1/ Shot of Rogue walking up to a small group of teenagers in the hallway of a school. The teenager are all standing around in a kinda cercal a few leaning against the lockers lining the wall. The lockers should have a bunch of stickers and graffiti ion them. The group should consist of about five or six teenagers all around Rogue's age, boys and girls. They should be punks and Goths. Have some fun with this! They should all be dressed in black or other dark colors, with lots of metallic jewelry. And Piercing, piercing, piercing!! The girls should all be wearing like black Dickies and tank tops, that sort of thing. They guys should have like 'Social Disorder' t-shirts and big baggy pants with chains hanging out (and if their wearing cargo's you have to putt those little strip things coming out of the pockets!). Lots of different colors for the hair and really wicked styles. Spicks, Mohawks, dreads, big fro things, all that kinda stuff. Save the weirder stuff for the guys. They should all look different form one another. Al unique but in the same group. Rogue should be punching knuckles with one of the guys.  
  
CAPTION: Ah even made some friends.  
  
2/ Shot of Rogue and her friends (We saw them in the last shot) sitting in a kinda circle on the floor of what looks like a basement. The room should be dirty, smoky, and there should be posters on the wall. It's obviously a guy's room. All the teenagers are laughing or looking really stoned. The shot should be of the guy we saw punching knuckles with Rogue in the last shot holding out a joint to her. In this shot she should look a little older then before but not over about fourteen or so.  
  
CAPTION: Sure me an' mah friends did some real stupid things.  
  
3/ Shot of Rogue as she takes the joint and smokes it.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
4/ Wide shot of all them laughing at Rogue as she coughs on the smoke. But it's not like they are all laughing at her, she's laughing her ass of too. They're all wasted.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
5/ Shot of Rogue standing in an open doorway. There's a tall male cop standing behind her, looking all stern, with his hand clamped down on her shoulder. Rogue's standing looking sheepish with a small half smile on her face as if to say, "Um…Hi mom!" She just got busted, now she's gotta worm her way out of it. Raven and Irene are standing inside the doorway looking just slightly miffed (They are flipping pissed!!). Girl's in trouble.  
  
CAPTION: An' sure, on occasion, Ah got brought home by the cops.  
  
CAPTION: But that sorta thing only happened every once in a while.  
  
6/ Shot of Raven and Rogue sitting by the coffee table in the living room. There are books and papers scattered about the table. Raven's helping Rogue with her homework. This shot should be very light despite the fact that Rogue just got brought home by the cops in the last shot. It should be obvious that even though Rogue gets into trouble Raven and Irene really care for her and aren't going to stop caring for her no matter what. And notice that Rogue has no bruises or anything on her. It's probably the first time in her life that she can get into serous trouble and not get the crap beat out of her.  
  
CAPTION: Most o' the time livin' with Raven an' Irene was really great.  
  
CAPTION: It was the first time in mah whole life things were actually going god for me.  
  
Page Eighteen  
  
1/ Shot of the sign in front of the school. 'Caldecott County high School'  
  
CAPTION: That is, of course, up until the accident with Cody.  
  
2/ wide shot of the interior of the school. There are lockers lining the walls, a few doors with various signs on the, and students milling threw the halls. This is Mississippi so the students shouldn't be to diverse.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
3/ Shot of Rogue standing at her open locker. She's about fourteen, give or take. She's kinda small, skinny, not to tall, not very busty. She's just generally a tiny person but not to the point where she looks sickly. Her hair is a little longer then when we see her in Weapon X but still really curly with a long white curl in the front. She's wearing a really punkesh outfit. Dark pants, kinda baggy, a black tank top, lots of studs and metal jewelry. That kind of thing. The inside of her locker is a mess. Books (which look like they have never been opened), papers, CDs, headphones, girl things, and thinks like that. There are a few small posters of bands on the walls and there is a Marilyn Manson poster on the inside of her locker door.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
4/ Same shot as before only Rogue's turning to face a guy her age as he walks up to her. He's a little taller then her and built kinda like a football player only not too big. He's got short spicky blond hair and is wearing a fairly trendy outfit (Tee-hee those cool cargo pants with the two little strips coming out of the pockets like Kubert always dose. I love that. That's so cool.).  
  
CODY: Hay Rogue.  
  
ROGUE: Hay Cody.  
  
CODY: Ya goin' t' class?  
  
ROGUE: Nah. Ah was thinkin' o' dichin'.  
  
5/ Close up on Cody's face. He's smiling charmingly and there's a little spark in his eye. He looks like he just got a really good idea and he's really happy about it. You just know what he's thinking.  
  
CODY: Ya wanna go have a lil' fun?  
  
6/ Close up of Rogue's face. She's got a little cocky half smile on her face. She's thinking the exact same thing he is.  
  
ROGUE: Oh, yeah.  
  
10 Page Nineteen  
  
1/ Small shot of the out side of a plan wooden door. There's a small sign on the door that reads 'Janitor'.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
2/ Interior shot of janitor's closet. It's dark and you can see bromes and stuff lining the walls. It is after all a janitor's closet. Cody and Rogue are standing in the center of the closet. She's got one arm wrapped around his neck, fingers in his hair, and the other around his waist. He's got one hand around her, his hand flat on the small of her back, the other holding the back of her head tangled in her hair. They're making out like bunnies. Both have there eyes closed and both look like they are thoroughly enjoying them selves.  
  
ROGUE: *Funny kissy noises*  
  
3/ Cody's got Rogue backed up against the wall now, not that she seems to care. He's got his hands up her shirt and is pressed up against her. You can actually barely see her 'cause he almost completely covers her with his body. Rogue's still got her arms around him and has one knee up a little. You can see part of her face and she's got her eyes closed lightly. Like they are just barely closed. That's kinda important. They're still making out like bunnies only a little more so now.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
4/ The next five shot, including this one, are going to be thin shots one right after another across the page. These shot's have to really dramatic as her powers do their thing for the first time. This shot's kinda like the last one only all you can see is the two of them instead of the whole room. This is where things first start to happen. You see Cody tighten his grip around Rogue. Almost to the point where he would be hurting her. Rogue also tightens her grip on him and you can see the hand she had around his waist is now clawing at his back. If possible it looks like there closer then they were before.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
5/ Same shot as before only inverted. (love this effect for her powers)  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
6/ Again similar shot only more focus on their faces. Cody's eyes shot open wide. Rogue's eyes are closed tight (that's why her eyes had to be closed lightly before). Their still making out like crazy but it looks like their both in real pain. This shot has to look good, it has to look like they are in real pain but they can't pull away. They want to but there locked in each other's grip.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
7/ Same as before only inverted.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
8/ Same shot as before only a little bit more. Rogue's eyes are closed tighter. Cody's eyes are open wider. You can see the fear and pain in Cody's eyes and you can see the thin line of tears spilling from Rogue's eyes. They both look like they are in excruciating pain. This is the last shot in the sequence so it has to be good. They're both in unbearable pain and they're both terrified. This has to be a really dramatic shot. This is the moment everything changed for Rogue. And deep down she knows what she's doing.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
9/ Shot of the two of them as Cody finally losses consciousness and falls from her arms. The shot should be as he's falling. He looks dazed and his eyes are still half open. Rogue's standing with her arms out, her eyes open now, shaking and looking freaked. She's panting as he falls and there are tears spilling from her eyes. She knows.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
10/ Similar shot as before. Cody's laying on the ground before her. Rogue's standing there shaking, crying, and she's reaching out to him as if to touch him. Think Anna Paquin in the X-Men movie when she was reaching out to Hugh Jackmen only Rogue doesn't actually touch him. Her fingers are still a ways away from reaching him. Her hair's a little messed up and her shirts rumpled.  
  
ROGUE: Cody?  
  
11/ Rogue draws her hand back and is standing there cradling her hand as if it just got bitten. Her eyes, still crying, are glued to Cody's lifeless form. She's still pretty out of it and look scared and confused.  
  
ROGUE: Cody? Oh gawd, Cody…  
  
  
  
Page Twenty  
  
1/ External shot of janitor's closet door like the one we saw at the beginning of the scene.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
2/ Same shot as Rogue bursts threw the door taking off down the deserted hallway. There are no students 'cause class is still going. She's running franticly, kinda like a bat outta hell. Her eyes are closed and there are some tears trailing behind her (love that effect with the tear drops flying behind someone when there're running).  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
3/ Wide shot of Cody lying on the floor of the closet. His eyes are closed and there's a little drool coming from the corner of his mouth. His lips are parted slightly. He's lying at a kinda wierd angel. You know he's dead. Dramatic shot.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
4/ External shot of the school as Rogue runs out of the school. She looks frantic and scared, tears still in her eyes. She's running towards a black motorcycle (make it look cool!) that's parked in the parking lot. There is a black helmet sitting on the bike.  
  
ROGUE: Cody's bike.  
  
5/ Shot of Rogue pulling the helmet over her head and getting on the bike.  
  
ROGUE: Not like he's gonna be usin' it anymore anyway.  
  
6/ Wide shot that takes up the remainder of the page of Rogue pealing out of the parking lot. There's a dust cloud coming from the back wheel of the bike showing that she tears out of there as fast as possible. She goes in kinda a zig-zag pattern. Her hair is blowing behind her from under the helmet and her shirt is whipping around her.  
  
CAPTION: Janitor found his body half an hour later.  
  
CAPTION: Official coroners report says he ODed on some new type o' drug.  
  
CAPTION: But Ah know what really happened.  
  
CAPTION: Ah killed him.  
  
CAPTION: Mah touch, mah kiss, killed him.  
  
CAPTION: Ah murdered him in cold blood.  
  
CAPTION: Sorta.  
  
Page Twenty One  
  
1/ Till the end of the issue the shots have to look really good and dramatic. They're all going to be 'no dialogue' so the images have to be good enough to stand on their own. They should be really dramatic. First shot is of Rogue's room. It's a little messy, cloths and things on the floor. The bed should be made with dark sheets. There should be a desk with papers scattered about it with a book of two. There should be posters of bands on the walls like Marlin Manson, System of a Down, Limp Bizkit, that sort of thing. There should also be a poster on the wall of a good looking guy, with black hair and piercing, on a really wicked black motorcycle. The room should look really cool with a punk feeling to it. It is most definitely Rogue's room. It should fit her perfectly. Rogue is standing by her bed franticly stuffing things into her black bag. This shot should look similar to the first time we saw her run away (Page nine, panel seven) only now she's frantic and her hands are shaking with tears streaming down her face. She should look really panicked and scared. She just killed her boy friend for Christ's sake!! She's extremely upset, and with good reason. Note: make sure that floppy teddy bear of hers makes it somewhere into this shot.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
2/ Shot of her franticly pulling a baggy green long sleeve hooded shirt on over her head.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
3/ Shot of Rogue pulling a brown bomber jacket out of her closet and pulling it on.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
4/ Shot of Rogue grabbing a pair of black fingerless gloves off her dresser. The gloves should be the gap over the back of the hand and a strap that goes around the wrist. They are the kind of gloves that a biker would wear only these are little Rogue sized one's. The focus of this shot should be on her hands.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
5/ Shot of Rogue as she rushes into Raven and Irene's room. They're not there of course. The room should have a large wooden dresser, not to fancy, with a mirror against the wall above the dresser. Rogue's still crying and looks really guilty. She feels really bad about what she's about to do but there isn't any other way. She's still freaking out.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
6/ Shot of Rogue as she opens one on the drawers of the dresser and grabs the large stash of money hidden there. There should be a fairly decent amount in there. Not enough to last too long but I'll be enough to get her out of the state at least. The shot should focus on her hand grabbing the cash. If you can see the top of the dresser in this shot there should be a pair of scissors on the top of the dresser.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
7/ Shot of Rogue as she looks up and catches her reflection in the mirror. There are tears streaming down her face. She should look pretty much like crap. Scissors sitting on the dresser.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
Page Twenty Two  
  
1/ Shot of Rogue, looking in the mirror at her reflection, as she whips the tears from her eyes. Scissors sitting on the dresser.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
2/ Shot of Rogue, still staring in the mirror, as she picks up the scissors, takes her hair in her hands, and uses the scissors to hack it all off in one slice. That would be why it was so important for her to have long hair all this time.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
3/ Shot of Rogue just staring at herself in the mirror. Her curly white on brown hair is not cut a little above her shoulders. Like we see it in Weapon X. She's just looking at her self in this shot. She's not crying anymore, although she looks like she could start at any moment. Her face should look set and determined. Sorta. She still feels like shit about what she did but she's done crying about it. At least for now.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
4/ Shot of Rogue walking into her room, grabbing her black bag and her guitar as she goes.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
5/ Shot of Rogue climbing out her window and going down towards Cody's bike, which is parked below her window.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
6/ Shot of Rogue loading her bag and guitar onto the bike preparing to leave.  
  
Page Twenty Three  
  
1/ Full page shot of Rogue as she looks back one last time (Note: This shot will take up the whole page but there's going to be another shot on the page. The last shot will overlap this one on the bottom. So try to make the lower part of this shot the bottom of Cody's bike of something so that the last shot won't cover anything too cool. ). This is the Rogue we know, she's finally made it. This is the Rogue we saw on the cover. This is the Rogue we saw at Weapon X. This is when she really becomes 'Rogue'. This shot of her should be the first time she really looks like the Rogue we're used to seeing. Note about her eyes, from this shot on we should start seeing the dark circles under her eyes like we saw in issue eight. And don't forget her hair is short now, like we're used to seeing. This is Rogue baby!! This shot HAS to be COOL! It has to be totally wicked!! Rogue's sitting on, or standing by, the bike with the black helmet under her arm. She's looking back at everything she's every cared about in this world. She's looking back at the only good part of her life. She is looking back on her only home, her only family one last time before leaving it all forever. This shot should be really dramatic and it should be really well drawn. Leave no detail out. It should kick ass!  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
2/ Small shot, overlapping the last one, of Rogue taking off on the bike away from the house. It should look really cool and Dramatic.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT: Weapon X!! That's right our little Rogue meets up with none other then Colonel John Wraith and Weapon X in the next issue. See what horrors Rogue must face in the giant thirty two page conclusion to Rogue's story in 'Birth of a Rogue: Part 2'… 


End file.
